Sweet Little Lies
by Jaimee.J
Summary: Santana's summer vacation is not what she anticipated. She discovers she's not the only member of her family to have a secret. Her world is slowly falling apart but there is one thing that stays the same...Brittany.  Brittana, Finchel, Pezberry friendship


Title: Sweet Little Lies

Summary: Santana's summer vacation is not what she anticipated. She discovers she's not the only member of her family to have a secret. Her world is slowly falling apart but there is one thing that stays the same...Brittany.

Pairings: Brittana, Finchel, Pezberry Friendship, Unholy Trinity Friendship (Brittany/Quinn/Santana)

Rating: T (minor swearing)

Authors Note: This is my first multi-chapter Brittana fic so please be nice. Reviews both good and bad would be appreciated.

* * *

><p>"Mom i'm home." Santana called as she walked into the house. She had been out at The Lima Bean with Mercedes, Tina and Quinn when her mother had called her telling her to come home immediately. She had tried not to panic in the car as Brittany drove her home. She could tell by the tone of her mother's voice that the conversation they were about to have was not a pleasant one. It sounded a lot like she was or had been crying. The first thing that came into her mind was that her mother had figured out her secret.<p>

_But how could she possibly know that I'm a lesbian? Did Brittany tell her? is it that obvious?_ a million thoughts had come and gone through her thoughts and for the first time in a very long time, she and Brittany spent the journey in absolute silence. Once they arrived at the Lopez house, Brittany had offered to come inside with her for moral support. Santana had smiled at the offer and felt her heart swell with love at the look of worry on the blonde's face. Making a promise to call her as soon as she was finished with her mother, she got out the car and walked to the door, turning and waving when she noticed Brittany still hadn't drove away.

"in here mija." Her mother's voice sounded broken as it floated through from the living room and it took everything Santana had within her to make herself walk in there. Her mother was sat on the sofa with her arm around Santana's little sister, Cristina who was crying. Her older brother Felix was sat in an armchair with his head in his hands. He looked up as his sister walked in, his eyes were red and bloodshot and he too had tears running down his cheeks.

"Mom what's happened?" Santana's eyes prickled with tears at the sight of her family so distraught. She was now convinced that they knew that she was a lesbian and that there reaction was as she expected, one of horror and shame. Regina Lopez looked up at her oldest daughter and held her gaze momentarily before turning to her brother.

"Felix can you take Crissy upstairs please while I talk to your sister." Without saying a word Felix nodded and took the 14 year old by the hand before leading her out the room. "Santana you should sit down."

"No mom, I don't need to sit down, just please tell me what's going on." Regina closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, desperately trying not to let more tears fall.

"_Please_ Mija." taking note of the desperate plead, Santana sat down next to her mother who immediately held her hands in her own. "Santana..." Her mother paused taking a deep breath and gripping Santana's hands tighter before continuing "I don't even know how to say this to you, it was hard enough telling your brother and Crissy but, I don't even know where to begin with you." Regina let out a sob and stroked her daughter's hair. "But i need you to know Tana, that everything is going to be alright."

"Mom, you're scaring me, just tell me!" Her mother shook her head and let out another sob before looking her square in the eye. "It's your dad...he had a heart attack when he was playing golf with your uncle Tomas" Santana's hand covered her mouth in horror and she knew what her mother was going to say before she said it. "I'm so sorry baby, Daddy died."

Santana had thought that her heart couldn't hurt more then the day when she had been rejected by the girl she loved but she now realised she was wrong. This was so much worse. The tears fell instantly and she felt like she was going to be sick. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true, not her dad.

"N-no...no Mami..he can't be...its not true." She could barely speak through her tears and the pain in her heart made her feel like she was facing the same fate that had taken her father away from her. Regina pulled Santana towards her and held her in a tight embrace. She kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair as her daughter sobbed against her chest. She knew her husband loved their 3 children with everything he had and equally the same, but Santana had always been a daddy's girl. The two had a special bond that no one could break. She knew her eldest daughter had spent many years putting up walls to keep almost everybody out but there were two people she had always let in, her father and Brittany.

Santana pulled away from her mother and tried desperately to calm herself down. With one last look at her mother she ran out of the room and out of the house, ignoring her mom's desperately shouting her name. She ran and ran and ran even as rain started to pour down, she didn't stop. She didn't know where she was going until she got there. Santana looked up at Brittany's house and suddenly found herself glued to the spot as the heavens rained down on her. Even here, at the place that was her home away from home, there were so many memories of the two people in her life that she adored. She wasn't sure how long she stood there staring up at the house and she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Brittany's mother running towards her until she felt two familiar soft hands on shoulders.

"Santana what are you doing out here? you're drenched, is everything alright?" Santana looked at her best friend's mother before her head fell and she once again began to sob uncontrollably. Allison Pierce quickly pulled the young girl towards her, "ok come on, lets get you inside!" Allison practically dragging her, led Santana up the garden path and into the pierce household.

"Henry, quick i need a blanket." Allison called up the stairs to her husband. Mrs Pierce led Santana into the living room and moments later they were joined by Brittany's father, Henry.

"What's going on?" He asked puzzled as he handed the blanket to his wife who wrapped it tightly around the fragile teenagers shoulders. "I don't know I just found her outside in the rain and she burst into tears."

"Brittany." Santana managed to croak out as she looked up at her best friend's parents. "I-i need Britt."

"Brittany's not here, she should be home any minute though, she just took Lucy to her ballet class. Do you want to talk to me Santana." Santana opened her mouth to once again try and speak but all that happened was more tears fell. She had never had a problem talking to Mr and Mrs Pierce before, this was a totally new concept to her.

"Ok, ok it's ok...why dont I take you upstairs and you can wait for Brittany in her room." Santana nodded and allowed Allison to help her up the stairs. As soon as she was alone in Brittany's room, she realised that this was the first time in a long time that she had been anywhere near the girl or her house and her heart hadn't hurt for her. The pain of loving Brittany and being rejected was still there but right now it was being masqueraded by the worst pain she had ever experienced.

Santana didn't have to wait long before she heard the front door open and the voice of her best friend floated up through the floorboards, followed by the sound of Brittany running up the stairs two at a time before bursting into her bedroom. The second Santana saw her, she knew by the look on Brittany's face that Brittany already knew, her mother must had told her.

Brittany rushed over to Santana and pulled her as close to her as physically possible. Santana buried her face in the neck of the girl she loved and even though she had barely stopped crying since she heard the news, she realised now was the time she was about to completely break. Santana's legs gave way and if it had not been for Brittany holding her up, she would have fallen hard. Brittany lowered them both to the floor, never letting go of the Latina. Santana looked up at her to see she also had tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry Santana." Brittany let go of Santana and used her thumb to wipe away the shorter girls tears. Without saying another word, Brittany leaned forward and pressed her lips to Santana's forehead. Santana closed her eyes and sighed at the contact and gripped onto Brittany's shoulder. Taking Santana's hand Brittany helped her up and placed her on the edge of her bed, before disappearing into her closet, returning seconds later with a set of pyjamas. No words were needed as Brittany slowly began to undress her best friend. There was nothing sexual about this act, it was full of love and care as she helped the Latina into the pyjamas.

Brittany sat down on the bed next to Santana and picked up her hairbrush. As Santana cried, Brittany very gently ran the brush through her hair. Brittany knew Santana better then anyone and she knew that whenever the latina was upset, having Brittany brush and play with her hair helped to calm her down. It worked to some degree but Brittany knew that there wasnt much more she could do for the girl but just be there.

"He's gone B, m-my-Dad..." Santana couldn't bring herself to say it. She wasn't ready to admit that her dad was no longer living. "Shhh, i'm here, it's ok." Brittany pulled Santana towards her once again and just held her, lying backwards against her pillows.

They stayed like that for quite sometime. Santana with her head against Brittany's chest and their legs tangled together, Brittany softly running her hands through Santana's hair as the episodes of soft crying filted through her body every few minutes as Brittany repeatedly told her that everything would be alright.

"Brittany." "Yeah San?" Santana sat up so she was looking the other girl in the eye. "Can you promise me something?" Brittany nodded "Promise me...you won't leave me." Brittany picked up Santana's hand and linked their pinkies together. "I'm not going anywhere." Santana closed her eyes as she desperately once again fought off the tears. "Let them fall Santana, its ok."

Santana locked eyes with the other girl and through all the pain and horror that she felt, her stomach still fluttered as she looked into the gorgeous blue eyes of her first and only love.

"I love you Brittany."

"I know and I love you, it's you and me San, tomorrow you are going to have to face this head on and I know its gunna be super scary so, for tonight, its just you and me, no one else ok." Santana nodded, Brittany leaned forward and pressed her lips to the other girls. It was over before it began but it was her way of making sure Santana knew how serious she was. "Come on, you need to sleep."

Brittany wrapped her arms around her Santana and gently stroked her hair as they lay down.

"My dad died..." Santana whispered as she closed her eyes and let the exhaustion of recent events take over her. Brittany stayed awake and watched her friend sleep. She turned Santana's face towards her, careful not to wake her and kissed her. She felt the other girl respond in her sleep and she pulled away. As much as they loved each other, Santana needed her best friend right now. Everything else would come eventually, that she was sure of. But for now...

"I'll always be here Santana, you'll always have me."

* * *

><p><em>8 days later<em>

"Santana, the cars are here." her brother said quietly as he stood in her doorway. Santana looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed out her outfit with her hands. She was wearing the black dress she had worn to Coach Sylvester's sister's funeral and she had a white headband in her hair. She turned to face her brother and gave him a weak smile. It was scary how much Felix looked like their father did. Felix walked into the room and pulled his little sister into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you so much baby sis, I hope you know that." Santana pulled away from him, wiped her eyes and nodded. "Of course I do, I love you too bro." They both walked out of the room and downstairs where their mother, sister, grandparents and uncleswere waiting for them. As soon as they reached them, Santana grabbed her sister's hand and linked their fingers together. The two girls had never been close but right now they needed each other. Together they all walked outside. Santana took one look at the wooden box where her father now lay and it took every strength she had not to break down, she needed to be strong for her family

All their neighbours, even ones who Santana didnt know or recognise had come outside to pay their respects to her father and Santana felt a wave of gratitued hit her. The ride to the church was silent. Santana, her mother and her sister were all in one car, whilst her grandparents, Felix, her uncle Ramon and Uncle Raul were in the other. Once they arrived at the church, Santana was shocked to see just how many people were there. The glee kids, Brittany's parents and sister Cassie, other family members, all of her fathers colleagues from the hospital and so many people that Santana just did not recognise.

Santana walked over to her friends who each gave her a hug before Brittany grasped her hand as everyone entered the church. Brittany went to let go but Santana pulled her over to where her family stood.

"Mom, I want Brittany to sit with us...is that ok?"

"Of course Mija."

The coffin was carried into the church by Felix, the 2 uncles and her father's best friend Gary Anderson. Santana walked slowly behind with her family and Brittany who still had a tight grip on her hand. As she walked Santana hated looking at all the faces of pity staring at her and she didnt even try anymore to stop the tears from falling as her eyes found the picture of her father at the front of the church.

Santana sat down in between her brother and Brittany. Her brother placed his arm around her shoulder and Brittany squeezed her hand as the priest began.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to Ruben Armando Lopez, who has gone to the hands of god." After hearing those words, Santana cut herself off from everyone..except for Brittany. Brittany kept looking at her every minute or so seeing how she was.

"And now, we have a special performance in Ruben's honour from the glee club of which his daughter Santana is a member, The New Directions." Santana opened her mouth in suprise and looked at Brittany. They had not discussed this. Brittany let go of Santana's hand and together with the rest of the glee club walked up to the front of the church. It was Brittany that spoke first.

"Hi everybody for those of you who don't know me, I'm Brittany S. Pierce and I'm Santana's best friend. I've known Santana since we were 6 years old and she punched our friend Noah Puckerman here for calling me stupid and that was that. And by knowing Santana, I got a second family. Ruben Lopez was one of the nicest people i ever knew and we are all going to miss him. I'm gunna miss how he used to take me and Santana mini golfing and he'd always let us win and how he tried to teach me and Santana to play chess." As Brittany listed these memories, Santana found herself smiling, almost laughing, for the first time since her mother had told her.

"Santana" Brittany was now looking directly at her "remember when your abuela died and you, Felix and Crissy were all so upset and it made me upset to see all of you upset too. Your dad sat down at your piano and sang us a song, that he said was one of his favourite songs. So this is for you Mr Lopez, rest in peace." The music started playing and Puck started singing.

_When you try your best, _

_but you don't succeed _

_When you get what you want, _

_but not what you need _

_When you feel so tired, _

_but you can't sleep _

_Stuck in reverse_

The tears were coming down fast as Santana listened. She could almost hear her dad singing this to them. Mercedes gave her a smile as she took over from Noah.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_when you lose something you can't replace_

Santana looked at her mother who was almost smiling at the kids gesture.

_When you love someone but it goes to waste _

_could it be worse_

Brittany walked up to Santana and took her hand, pulling her up with them

_Lights will guide you home_

_and ignight your bones _

_and i will try to fix you_

It was Brittany's turn to sing next.

_And high up above or down below_

Brittany sang the next line and made sure she was looking at Santana as well as the rest of the church.

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try, you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth _

Santana knew that Brittany wasn't just talking about her dad, she was talking about them. In her own Brittany style she was letting Santana know she wasn't gunna give up and that Santana should in Brittany's terms "embrace all the awesomeness"

_Lights will guide you home_

_and ignight your bones_

_and i will try to fix you_

_Tears stream, down your face_

_when you lose something you can not replace_

Santana looked at her family to see them all smiling at her and her friends as they paid tribute to her father.

_Tears stream, down your face_

_And I..._

_Tears stream, down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistake_

_Tears stream, down your face_

_And I..._

Brittany and the rest of the glee club made a passage as Santana walked towards her fathers coffin. She placed her hand on it as tears slid down her face. She knew they her friends had always intended to include her in the performance if she wanted to. Santana leaned down, kissed the coffin and whispered "I love you Daddy!" she turned back round to face her family and began to sing.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignight your bones_

_And I will try...and fix you_

* * *

><p>The rest of the ceremony passed on as prayers were said and hymns were sung. Soon it was time to go to the cemetery. Santana and her family followed the coffin out of the church as the other mourners followed. Now this was the part Santana was dreading the most, people showing her even more pity by offering condolences, saying how sorry they were. Why was everyone so sorry? they didn't kill her father.<p>

As they turned the corner to go to the cemetery, Regina stopped in her tracks as they came face to face with a girl and a boy that Santana had seen before but couldn't remember where. Whoever they were, Regina seemed horrified by their presence.

"Mom whats wrong?" her mother answered her without taking her eyes off of the two teenagers.

"Nothing, Felix take your sisters to the grave, I will be there shortly."

"But mom -" Santana started but was cut off

"No but's Mija, just go." Confused, Santana walked away with Felix and Cristina.

"What was that all about?" Santana shrugged "I dunno, look i'm gunna go and find out, i'll be there in a minute." Felix nodded and walked away with Crissy. Santana walked back and grabbed Brittany and Quinn who were stood talking to Mercedes and Sam.

"Come with me!" the two girls knew better then to ask questions. Santana took them behind a wall in which they could hear her mother and the two mystery strangers.

"How dare you come here! you have absolutely no right to be here, you never knew him!" Regina was crying and practically screaming at them "Do you not see how rude and disrespectful this is of you."

"Like hell we don't have a right to be here, we may never have lived with him or spent a weekend with him but we knew him! ok and he loved us, he would want us to be here." The girl gave as good as she got.

"Easy T, calm down." The boy tried to pull the girl back but she just pushed him away.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Marcos! she can't talk to me like that, we have as much right to be here as Felix, Santana and Cristina do!"

It suddenly felt like someone had hit her in the stomach with a brick and she gripped the wall for support. Surely they weren't saying what she thought they were saying

"This funeral is for his real family, me and his children, how do you think they'd feel if they knew you were trying to ruin their father's funeral"

"hey, he was our father too."

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Brittany tried to reach for her but she just stepped out from behind the wall and walked towards her mother and the two teenagers who apparently were also her family. Her mother gasped as she saw her.

"Tana, I can explain!"

"Oh really mom" She shouted as the tears began to fall for what felt like the millionth time in the past week or so "Then explain this.."

"Mija pl-"

"How the hell do I have a brother and sister that I don't know about. What else have you and daddy been keeping from us all these years."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so thats chapter 1 :) I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I except all kinds of comments both good and bad but please if they are bad be nice about it! <strong>


End file.
